SPD: Unrequited
by irine18
Summary: Love that will never come to be in SPD. spdficforvals


Power Rangers is not owned by me.

A/N: This is my first in a set of drabbles for the 100 fics for Valentine's day challenge. If you are interested in joining, you can find out more info at the forum SPD Fluff.

This is set during Endings parts I and II from Kat's perspective.

* * *

I was so scared for him when A squad kidnapped him. So worried that all I could do was fret around the base as B squad battled for his life. I never felt to helpless. Why didn't I keep the morpher? Sometimes I don't feel as smart as everyone says, I could have converted it so that Kat Ranger was permanent. I could be out there now fighting for him 

All I can remember now is the feeling of his arms around me when he rescued me. Such strength, he had the same strength when he wasn't the Shadow Ranger. Stubborn old dog, why couldn't he see? We worked together for so long, creating this incarnation of SPD together. In my long life, I've never met anyone so set in their ways, so infuriation, so dedicated, my feelings, my relationship with him have evolved so much. God our first meeting couldn't have been more disastrous.

* * *

The base was almost completely finished when I first entered it. I was a scientist, newly graduated and eager to start my research. No one was around, just how I liked it. I adjusted the brown shift I was wearing and started exploring 

The place was massive, full of empty space and potential. I could see the beginnings of a dormitory down one hallway. I took the escalator up to the central point of the building, the command center. As head scientist I was given carte blanche to do whatever I want with the computer systems. This base was going to be the first of it's kind, a building that will serves as a weapon, a megazord. My graduate project on megazord transformations was the reason why they let someone with so little practical experience be the head scientist of a planetary base.

I looked around the circular room and imagined how everything would be: a main consul in the center to provide tactical information and central control, loads of lcd screens to display battles and keep track of the city. I didn't know how long I stood there planning but I was soon interrupted by a low growl.

"What are you doing here?" a voice barked from behind me.

I sighed, great a Sirian. While my species, felisians, tended to be the brains of SPD, Sirians were definitely the muscle. They usually were foot soldiers, marines, security, the strength and force of SPD, no wonder Gruumm had focused on their planet. The defeat of Sirius severely weakened us. And now here was a Syrian, probably base security, who was having a bit of a power trip.

I answered back with a hiss, "I'll have you know that I'm the head of technology, I have the right to be here." I turned around to see a very pissed off blue dog.

"Is that right?" he asked. "I'll have you know that I'm the commander of this base."

Great, I just gave lip to my superior officer. I back-pedaled quickly, "I'm sorry sir, I was not aware that anyone would be arriving at the base as of yet."

"That's alright, I assume you're Dr. Katherine Manx? Aren't you a little young to be running ops?" He stared at me hard, making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Call me Kat, and I'm 105 Terran years old. I'm more than qualified for this position."

"Well, Kat. My name is Anubis Cruger and I expect a lot for this base. I'm going to keep my eye on you."

I smirked at him, "Anubis? Isn't that a mouthful."

"Is there something wrong with my name, Kat?"

I looked at him again, "I think I'll call you Doggie."

"Doggie? Isn't that a little obvious?"

"What you want me to call you Puppy?"

"Puppy!" he snorted, "Fine, you can call me Doggie."

I laughed a little, a typical stubborn canine. After the introductions were done we got done to business and started planning the base. Kats and Doggies indeed.

* * *

It took us a long time to build the relationship of trust and understanding that we have now. I can hear the krybots pounding on the door trying to get into the control center of the Delta Base Megazord. All I can do now is try to defend my base, the base I put together with my own two hands. I put in a silent prayer that Doggie was alright. 

It was a long battle, much was lost but we succeeded with the help of all our allies and all the cadets. We waited patiently for the arrival of the rangers, not knowing if they survived. I knew that Doggie was in that monster, the one that just exploded in front of us. It seemed impossible that he would make it.

Out of the rubble we saw two figures, my heart leaped at the sight of Doggie safe and sound. Then I looked to the right of him, a woman, another Sirian. I've seen her a million times, in a picture frame on Doggie's desk. It was his wife, she was alive. I couldn't help but feel sad as he looked at her with a tenderness that I always hoped would be reserved for me. They approached us as a I choked back the tears.

"Kat, this is Isinia, my wife." I nodded to her and she barely noticed basking in the glow of his love.

"Isinia," Doggie continued, "This is Kat, she's the one who's helped so much in all this time."

"Thank you," she said softly. I wanted to hate her for taking away my hope, but I couldn't not when he was so happy. I hugged her lightly not knowing what else to do. She returned back to his embrace and I stood there and watched, my heart filling with unrequited love.


End file.
